chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Epilog - Der Aufstieg lockt (Kapitel)
"Epilog - Der Aufstieg lockt" ist das letzte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Jocelyn ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht und liegt im Krankenhaus. Es ist mehrere Tage her, dass sie befreit wurde und Clary geht zum ersten mal wieder ins Institut. Sie und Isabelle beschließen, Freundinnen zu werden und Clary verträgt sich auch mit Alec, der von Magnus Bane geheilt wurde. Sie und Jace beschließen, gemeinsam Jocelyn zu besuchen in der Hoffnung, dass sie dann aufwacht. Inhalt Clary besucht ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus, wie jeden Tag. Luke ist dort wie immer und auch Bruder Jeremiah ist anwesend. Clary fragt, ob die Stillen Brüder Jocelyn helfen können, so wie sie Alec geholfen haben, doch Jeremiah verkündet, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe ist, den Schattenjägern zu helfen, die sich vom Rat entfernt haben, dann geht er. Luke berichtet ihr, dass Magnus Bane Alec geheilt hat, nicht die Stillen Brüder. Jocelyn ist immer noch bewusstlos und sehr blass. Clary merkt, dass sie laut gedacht hat, als Luke erklärt, dass Jocelyn sicher erwachen will, weil sie jetzt viele Gründe dafür hat. Clary fragt sich, ob ihre Mutter sie wohl reden hören kann. Luke sagt, dass er immer mit ihr spricht und ihr vieles erzählt hat. Clary sagt, dass Luke etwas schlafen soll, bevor sie geht. Unten wartet Simon auf sie und fragt, wohin er sie bringen soll. Sie weiß nicht mehr, wo ihr zuhause ist und sagt schließlich, dass er sie zum Institut fahren soll. Sie war nicht mehr dort, seit sie aus Renwicks Ruine fort gegangen sind und hat die anderen seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hat allerdings mit Jace telefoniert. Simon fragt, ob es merkwürdig war, mit ihm zu sprechen, und Clary sagt, dass es das nicht war, weil ja auch nichts zwischen ihnen war. Simon ist enttäuscht, als Clary sagt, dass sie allein hinein gehen will. Sie verspricht, später mit dem Taxi zu ihm zu kommen. Als Simon sie zum Abschied auf die Wange küsst, fragt Clary, ob es ein Zufall war, dass sie genau am richtigen Abend im Pandämonium waren. Simon erwidert, dass er nicht an Zufälle glaubt und Clary bezeichnet es als Zusammentreffen glücklicher Umstände. Im Aufzug betrachtet sie ihr Spiegelbild und fragt sich, was Jace wohl von ihrem Aussehen halten würde, denkt aber gleichzeitig, dass das jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt. Church erwartet sie zum Gang und als Clary sich zu den anderen führen lassen will, wird sie von Isabelle begrüßt. Jace hat nichts über Hodges Verrat erzählt, so dass Isabelle nur traurig ist, dass dieser sich nicht verabschiedet hat. Weiterhin erfährt Clary, dass sie und Jace inzwischen sehr berühmt sind als Kinder von Valentin. Clary ist überrascht, dass Isabelle sich so freut, sie zu sehen. Isabelle gesteht, dass sie Clary sehr mag und dass Jace viel erträglicher ist, wenn sie da ist. Alec kommt hinzu und Clary sagt, wie sehr sie sich freut, dass es ihm gut geht. Clary erfährt, dass Magnus wie aus dem Nichts erschien und die ganze Nacht bei Alec blieb, der behauptet, sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Clary ist sicher, dass Hodge den Hexenmeister benachrichtigt hat. Alec sagt, dass Jace im Gewächshaus ist und will Clary hinbringen, was sie überrascht. Isabelle verabschiedet sich unter einem Vorwand. Auf dem Weg entschuldigen sich Alec und Clary bei einander. Alec bedankt sich auch, dass Clary ihm vorgelogen hat, er hätte Abbadon getötet. Sie beschließen, niemandem zu erzählen, was sie einander böses gesagt haben. Alec erklärt, er glaube, dass Jace nicht viel von Menschen versteht. Clary geht allein ins Gewächshaus, da Alec ihr aufgrund seiner Krücken nicht folgen kann. Sie findet Jace in der Mitte und er ist überrascht, sie zu sehen. Er hält die Scherbe des Portals in den Händen, die er aus Renwicks Ruine mitgenommen hat. Jace erzählt, dass er die ganze Zeit versucht, sein Haus und Valentin darin zu sehen. Clary fragt, warum, und Jace sagt, dass er hofft, herauszufinden, was Valentin mit dem Kelch der Engel vor hat. Jace beichtet, dass er genau wusste, dass Valentin ihn manipulieren wollte, sich aber trotzdem danach sehnte, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Er sagt, dass Idris der einzige Ort war, an dem er jemals glücklich war. Clary fragt, ob er aus Mitleid über Hodge gelogen hat und er sagt, er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der es ihnen erzählte. Clary fragte, wie Jace in Idris glücklich sein konnte, obwohl er dort so schlecht von Valentin behandelt wurde. Jace gesteht, dass es der einzige Ort war, an den er wirklich gehörte. Er sagt, er ist so gut im Dämonen töten, weil es nach dem Tod seines Vaters nichts mehr gab, das er zu verlieren hatte, doch dass sich das jetzt geändert hat. Er sagt, dass er ohne Clary Valentin einfach gefolgt wäre und es ohne sie auch jetzt noch tun würde. Clary sagt, dass sie Jace mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen will. Er sagt, dass Jocelyn für ihn nicht seine Mutter ist, Clary sagt aber, dass sie es doch ist. Sie hofft, dass Jocelyn aufwacht, wenn sie Jaces Stimme hört. Jace ist einverstanden. Clary will ein Taxi rufen, doch er führt sie auf das Dach des Instituts, wo er ein Vampir-Motorrad versteckt hat, das er von Magnus bekommen hat. Clary klammert sich an ihn, als sie losfliegen und sieht auf die Stadt hinunter, die sie jetzt ohne Zauberglanz erkennen kann. Sie sagt, dass sich alles verändert hat, doch Jace sagt, dass Clary es ist, die sich verändert hat. Gemeinsam fliegen sie über die Stadt und diesmal schließt Clary nicht die Augen. Personen * Church Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Bruder Jeremiah * Jocelyn Fray * Isabelle Lightwood * Alec Lightwood * Jace Wayland Erwähnt * Hodge Starkweather * Valentin Morgenstern Schattenwesen * Luke Garroway Erwähnt * Magnus Bane Irdische * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Eric Hillchurch Orte * Beth Israel Hospital * New York Institut Erwähnt * Pandämonium Trivia * Clary schlägt The Fortuitous Occurrences als Bandname vor. Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel